


Traffic

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Aku bosan, bagaimana kalau kita buat sedikit permainan?





	Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Setelah membaca ini, sila beri kritik dan saran.

Deras hujan yang turun membasahi jalanan yang dipadati banyak kendaraan. Lalu lintas agak terganggu. Ini terlebih seperti di tempat parkir. Benar-benar kendaraan tidak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun.  
  
Di dalam salah satu mobil, ada dua pemuda yang satu duduk di kursi kemudi dan yang satu di kursi penumpang.  
  
Mereka saling berlawanan, menatap jendela mobil masing-masing yang menyisakan embun rintik.  
  
"Hey, Akaashi." Si pemuda yang duduk di kursi kemudi memecah keheningan.  
  
"Ya, Iwaizumi- _san_?" yang dipanggil menoleh.  
  
"Aku bosan." pemuda bernama Iwaizumi menatap Akaashi.  
  
"Aku pun."  
  
"Bagaimana kalau sedikit permainan?" usul Iwaizumi.  
  
Akaashi mengangguk, "Boleh. Apa permainannya?"  
  
Iwaizumi berpikir sejenak sambil mengedarkan pandangan, "Tebak gambar?"  
  
"Tebak gambar?" Akaashi mengulang.  
  
"Dengan menggambar di jendela." Iwaizumi menggoreskan asal ke jendela di sebelahnya dengan jari telunjuknya, "lihat? kita gunakan media ini."  
  
"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Baiklah. Kita lakukan suit. Yang menang, yang memberi pertanyaan." Jelas Akaashi.  
  
Iwaizumi mengangguk antusias, "Baiklah kita lakukan suit."  
  
Suit pertama dimenangkan oleh Iwaizumi.  
  
"Baiklah, kita tebak gambar makanan favorit masing-masing."  
  
Mereka saling berbalik, menggambar sebisa mereka.  
  
"Sudah?" tanya Akaashi.  
  
"Sudah." jawab Iwaizumi, "kalau begitu berbalik."  
  
Mereka sama-sama berbalik, melihat hasil gambar lawan. Gelak tawa tidak tertahan karena mereka berdua tidak ahli dalam menggambar.  
  
"Hey, Akaashi. Itu gambar apa?" tanya Iwaizumi di sela-sela tawanya.  
  
"Kau tebak saja, Iwaizumi- _san_." Akaashi mulai berhenti tertawa.  
  
"Apa itu? _Pizza_?"  
  
Akaashi menggeleng.  
  
"Makanan apa yang bentuk segitiga? _Tortilla_?"  
  
"Bukan."  
  
"Apa? _Onigiri_?"  
  
"Benar!" Akaashi tersenyum seraya bertepuk tangan.  
  
"Hah? _Onigiri_ tidak lancip seperti itu, Akaashi. Dia agak sedikit melengkung di setiap sudutnya." Iwaizumi membenarkan seraya tertawa kecil.  
  
"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku." Akaashi fokus pada gambar di jendela yang membelakangi Iwaizumi, "hanya berbentuk kubus seperti itu? Kau suka es batu?"  
  
"Yang benar saja! Bukan."  
  
"Coklat?"  
  
"Coklat tidak seperti ini. Tidak ada hiasan-hiasan kecil di atasnya."  
  
"Seperti _tofu_."  
  
"Tepat!" Iwaizumi bertepuk tangan.  
  
"Kau suka tofu, Iwaizumi- _san_?"  
  
"Yup! _Agedashi tofu_ lebih tepatnya. Kapan-kapan kau harus coba buatanku."  
  
"Oh, baiklah. Kita menuju soal selanjutnya."  
  
Mereka melakukan suit lagi, dan yang menang adalah Akaashi.  
  
"Sekarang menggambar film favorit." titah Akaashi.  
  
"Hey, terlalu mudah buatmu." protes Iwaizumi.  
  
Akaashi hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik dan mulai menggambar di jendela. Gambar yang sebelumnya dihapus dengan telapak tangannya.  
  
Iwaizumi pun mengikuti, dia mulai menggambar sebisanya.  
  
"Sudah?" tanya Iwaizumi.  
  
"Sudah."  
  
Keduanya berbalik, memerhatikan gambar si lawan. Tentu saja diikuti gelak tawa.  
  
"Sudah kuduga Iwaizumi- _san_ akan menggambar itu." Akaashi tertawa bergumam.  
  
"Memang film apalagi yang selalu aku tonton berulang kali?"  
  
" _Godzilla_!"  
  
"Iya, benar. Ah, terlalu mudah buatmu. Curang!" Iwaizumi protes, "giliranku."  
  
Iwaizumi memerhatikan gambar di jendela yang membelakangi Akaashi.  
  
"Apa itu? Ada angka 500, lalu matahari?" Iwaizumi berpikir sejenak, "Oh? _500 Days of Summer_?"  
  
"Benar."  
  
"Eh? Kau menyukai film itu?"  
  
"Begitulah, tapi memang yang aku tonton ulang cuma film ini. Bagus, kok. Meski aku awalnya tidak suka karakternya Summer."  
  
"Begitu? Baiklah. Sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya."  
  
Mereka melakukan suit lagi dan yang menang adalah Iwaizumi.  
  
"Baiklah. Mungkin ini pertanyaan agak sensitif." Iwaizumi berdehem sebentar, "kita gambar orang yang kita suka."  
  
Akaashi menatapnya heran.  
  
"Begini, gambarnya nanti tambahkan sesuatu yang dari ciri khasnya dia."  
  
"Memang kau akan bisa menjawabnya, Iwaizumi- _san_. Belum tentu kau mengenalnya, kan?"  
  
Iwaizumi diam sejenak. Akaashi ada benarnya juga.  
  
"Memang, tapi justru itu. Kau bisa menceritakannya. Begitu pun aku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu, kan?" jelas Iwaizumi.  
  
Akaashi mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah."  
  
Keduanya berbalik, menggambar sebisa mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menggambar menggambar bulatan sebagai kepalanya, dengan tambahan dua titik sebagai mata dan sedikit garis lengkung sebagai mulutnya.  
  
Sesuai kesepakatan tadi, mereka akan menggambar sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khas orang yang mereka suka masing-masing.  
  
Keduanya berbalik tanpa aba-aba. Saling memerhatikan jendela yang sudah penuh gambar masing-masing.  
  
Akaashi memerhatikan gambar Iwaizumi.  
  
"Iwaizumi- _san_? Dia terlihat seperti..."  
  
"Iya." Iwaizumi mengangguk mantap. Menatap Akaashi lekat-lekat.  
  
Di jendela belakang Iwaizumi ada gambar _onigiri_ , angka 5, dan bulatan kepala diberi rambut agak berantakan.  
  
"Ini kau, Akaashi. Aku menyukaimu." Iwaizumi mendeklarasikan jawaban dari gambar yang dibuatnya.  
  
Iwaizumi berpindah pandang pada gambar yang dibuat Akaashi. Wajahnya menunjukan rasa kecewa.  
  
"Dan dia..."  
  
Akaashi menggeleng, "Bukan. Yang kugambar bukan Iwaizumi- _san_ maksudkan. Memang ada angka 4 dan rambut jabrik di kepalanya. Hanya saja..."  
  
Iwaizumi menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Akaashi.  
  
"Aku tidak bisa menggambar _Godzilla_." Akaashi sedikit menaikan ujung bibirnya. Pandangannya mengarah ke sembarang arah.  
  
Netra Iwaizumi membulat, menahan tawa namun gagal. Sedikit Iwaizumi membuat gelak tawa.  
  
"Kau ini." hanya itu yang bisa Iwaizumi katakan seraya gelak tawanya bergema.  
  
"Jadi, Iwaizumi- _san_ mau membantuku untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan orang yang kusukai?" tanya Akaashi dengan wajah datarnya.  
  
Iwaizumi tertawa bergumam, "Asal kau mau membantuku juga."  
  
"Sepakat!"

 

**[SELESAI]**


End file.
